Rainy Days
by LodonLady55
Summary: Rainy Days were his favorite


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter sadly. All of the characters are J K Rowlings.**

There was something about rainy days that just made Draco giddy. Not that he'd tell anyone though. Maybe it was because the sky matched the color of his eyes. 'Nah' Draco thought 'that sounds too girly to be why I love the rain'. Maybe it was because no matter how bad the storm got it would always get sunny again. 'That's it' thought Draco. 'No matter how bad things get it will always get better.'

Sitting in his Transfiguration class Draco watched as the storm clouds rolled in promising a good rain. 'Thank the gods this is my last class of the day.' The minute Professor McGonagall dismissed them Draco made his way outside and to the lake. This was his spot. No one ever came this way when it was stormy unless they wanted a good verbal lashing. Laying out on a rock Draco watched the clouds roll in and was delighted when the rain started to fall on him. It felt good just laying there letting the rain wash over him. It was like it was washing away all the evil in his life; even if only for a little while. He laid there for God knows how long before the thunder and lightening started. Knowing it wasn't wise to stay outside but still not wanting to go in Draco compromised by deciding to go to the Qudditch storage shed where he could still be outside yet still be inside.

Once in the storage shed Draco took in his surroundings. Directly to his left was a pile of broken pieces of broomsticks, to his right were the schools Cleansweeps the first years had to use, and in the back were boxes upon boxes of old Qudditch uniforms. Just then a bolt of lightening shot across the sky shading light throughout the room as one of the piles of boxes toppled over uncovering what looked like a girl. Taking a step forward Draco saw the tell tale sign of red hair branding the girl as the youngest Weasley. 'Why is she out here? And why is she laying on the floor in the fetal position?' Draco walked closer and watched as she jerked and cried harder as another lightening bolt shot through to sky. Bending down to eye level Draco placed a hand on the her shoulder and barley backed up into to avoid the punch aimed for his face.

"No go away! I won't do it! No!"

"What the fuck? Weasel calm down. I don't want you to do anything." Ginny rolled over into her fetal position and covered her face with her hands.

"Please go away. I don't want to help you anymore Tom. I won't be one of your toys." Draco reached out again but wasn't pushed away. Pulling her into his arms he started to stroke her harm trying to calm her. "No Tom please not again." Draco turned Ginny around in his arms to face him. He waited until she opened her eyes before he talked.

"I'm not this Tom guy. I won't hurt you. I'm just here to wait out the lightening." Another bolt shot passed the window and Ginny snuggled deeper into Draco's arms. "Why are you so scared of the lightening anyway?" Draco said stroking her hair again. He remembered doing the same for his mother whenever Lucius would finish with her. It always seemed to calm her down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know talking sometimes helps." Ginny turned to look him in the eye.

"Oh your one to talk Malfoy. Have you ever talked to someone about daddy dearest? I've seen how you look when you think no ones watching. I've seen the bruises after the charms have worn off during the day. You don't want his life. You don't want to be another mindless follower of the Dark Lord. Have you talked to anyone about that?" Draco hadn't realized how mad he was at her until he saw the blood falling from his hands where his nails had been digging into his hand. 'How dare she think she knew anything about me. She knows nothing'

"We're not talking about my problems here. We're talking about yours." Ginny tuned her back to him and leaned back into his arms.

"My problems are the same as your problems." Draco scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What?"

"Your psycho father screwed my life up in my first year."

"Lucius had never said two words to you directly."

"No but that didn't stop him. He gave me Tom's diary. And Tom hurt me. If your father would of stayed the hell out of my life I would have had a chance at a somewhat normal life."

"And who's Tom exactly?" Ginny let out a sad laugh.

"Tom is my worst nightmare. Well the entire wizarding worlds worst nightmare. He's you father and the rest of the Nazi's Hitler."

"Voldemort?"

"The one and only."

"So what's all that got to do with lightening storms?" Ginny snuggled deeper into his arms until his head was barely resting on her shoulder. If you would of asked him earlier that day if Ginny Weasley would be in his arms having a conversation with him Draco would of recommended a very long stay at St. Mungos.

"Well remember when the Chamber of Secrets opened in your second year?" Ginny felt him nod against her. "Well yeah that was me. After writing in that diary Tom started to enter my mind. After a while he would be there all the time. Always there; never leaving me alone. On days like this he would be more forceful. He would think vile evil things and talk to me about them. These were the days I'd have me open the chamber."

"I'm sorry." Ginny turned around again and looked him in the eye….again.

"Don't sweat it. I'll bet you didn't even know about the diary." She said as she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. Draco grabbed hold of her hand before she could pull it back and held it there near his face.

"No I didn't know but that still doesn't mean it was ok. I'm sorry you had to suffer because Lucius."

"It's ok." Draco brought her hand closer so it was cradling his face. Ginny closed her eyes at the contact and let out a soft sigh. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. Leaning in he watched as she realized what he was doing. His lips lightly brushed hers in soft gentle kiss. Neither noticed that the lightening had stopped.

**A/N: Should I make it a series or just leave it as is?????**


End file.
